A Letter to Santa
by martha smith
Summary: My Christmas wishlist this year...won't make sense until the last paragraph. Red bike when she was twelve? Slight spoilers for the new BBC Ident.
1. The Letter

**AN: Edited to format it....I uploaded in a rush earlier and it made it go squiffy =(  
This is a rather strange little thing I wrote, inspired by a similar sort of idea by Azurefalls_. _Hope you like it - slight spoilers (as it might not make sense without it)  
for the BBC One Christmas Ident.**

**Disclaimer: I doth not owneth Doctor Whoeth.**

* * *

Dear Santa,

How've you been this year?  
Taking a break from Christmas cheer?  
Have you eaten not-mince pies  
Have you lain on a beach under blue sunny skies?

Well, anyhow, on to me – it _is _my letter after all.  
I've been happy and sad, angry and glad  
I've played games, seen shows and acted mad.  
But just a few treats – I'll name a few – could make this Christmas the best of all.

I'd like a real-life Dalek, preferably one that's real.  
Maybe a fail-proof unicycle with a training wheel.  
A code to let me keep Squirtle _and _Charmander.  
(But I'll let you keep Bulbasaur, fair deal, Santa?)

A Time and Relative Dimension in Space,  
Trainers that make me win the Sports Day race.  
A gold hourglass, to turn back time,  
To an age where happiness was Play-Doh and slime.

How 'bout a wand, from Ollivander  
Though Gregorovitch will do  
Or, better still, that Hogwarts letter  
Surely, by now, it's due?

A date would be nice, with a certain boy  
Though Charlieisscoollike would also bring joy.  
Please get someone to watch my vlog.  
I'd also really like a cat called Mog.

There's this book,  
Don't make me write it's name  
In which Bella loves a crook  
With words always the same.

Liquid topaz eyes, you see  
Her favourite crooked smile  
Bronze curly hair, you see,  
And descriptions that run for a mile.

So this year, if you're not feeling god  
Or merely slightly chilly  
If got something better than wood  
It burns well, I've tried it, so don't call me silly.

A sonic, with settings red and blue  
Failing that, a laser would do  
A wardrobe made of apple tree  
C'mon, Narnia's surely waiting for me?

An armoured bear, or ninjas invincible  
A ship of dreams, but _really_ unsinkable,  
A Jack who can see beyond glitz and glamour  
A Sunday morning in bed, without sisterly clamour.

A ticket to the Oscars – or merely Upper Boat.  
A build-your-own pirate ship that actually floats.  
A magical shop with things I like  
And give twelve-year old Rose a red Christmas bike.

'Cause I have this suspicion, see,  
About this so-called Nick  
And his "sleigh" (or wooden box)  
A_ fantastic _trick.

Yes, sir I am on to you.  
The Beeb gave you away.  
Santa wears red converse, and drives a bright blue sleigh.  
Yes, I am talking to you…  
Santa Who?

* * *

**AN: Likey? Hatey? Want to write your own? Want to shoot me for bashing Tw*l*ght?**


	2. THE SANTAQUEL

**LETTER TO SANTA….The Santaquel?**

**Hello, hello, hello! And a ho, ho, ho! Iiiiit's Chriiiiistmas! Bored of all the tinsel and cheesy ads yet? I'm not, I'm loving it! So we had a gratuitous four-day weekend (Don'tcha just love snow?) and it made me think. I know, I know, but I swear I avoided infecting anyone else. Remember this fic? Apparently it picked up quite a few subscribers and stuff, and it was so fun to write. So I thought - why not do it again, for 2011? Decided to change the format up a bit, though, to keep things fresh. I'll just explain through a handy poem... (DISCLAIMER: Actually, all of this particular chapter is MINE ALL MINE. Still, no infringement intended and all of this is simply for fun and no money)**

**

* * *

**To my beloved readers (or at least those who subscribed):  
I honestly am so thankful, more than words could e'er describe,  
For the kind words, and glowing endorsements.  
There are cherubs in my heads, playing sweet instruments.

This rhyme scheme's going nowhere, I'll admit to that,  
Already I shortened "ever" and added some heavenly tat.  
But this short poem is just to say –  
I'm back! I am writing! Mark this day!

This time last year, I completed my epic Santa Letter,  
And I don't want to sound stupid but I don't think I could do better.  
OK that does sound vain, but bear with me on this -  
Because this year I've come up with something you won't want to miss.

A series of ficlets, in poetical form -  
25 poems, a fictional storm!  
One for each day (And yes I know I'm behind)  
So go read and review! Please do be quite kind.

You'll find the link on my out-dated profile  
(Oops. What rhymes with – Oh, just go on and smile…)  
I promise to at least attempt to stay on the ball;  
A poem a day, however conceited or small.

They will all be linked, by a tenuous vein  
For my friends, of course it is Christmas again.  
So come join me in festive cheer!  
I promise you time lords, mince pies and a reindeer.

* * *

**AN: Awwww. A bitr of Christmas spirit, how luvverly. I would put a link but (A) It doesn't exist yet, (B) wouldn't let me and (C)...actually there is no third point. That's all I got. Sorry :P  
Please do R&R the new thing, once it's up, and have a look at Ch.1 of this if you haven't done so :) All reviews answered, and I usually make an effort to R&R on at least some of your stuff in return.**


End file.
